Tables For Two
by SillyOldThing
Summary: JJ and Will have a rare night out, and run into Reid on a date.


**Tables For Two**

&&&&&&&&&&&

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters.**

&&&&&&&&&&

'_Love is but the discovery of ourselves in others and the delight in the recognition' -_Alexander Smith

Jennifer Jareau smiled across the table at her fiancé Will LaMontagne. They were both wearing their best and were sitting in a beautiful romantically lit Italian restaurant. Will reached across the table and took JJ's hand. "You look beautiful darlin'," he drawled in his thick New Orleans accent. JJ blushed and then laughed at herself. It felt like a romantic first date instead of what it really was. They were the new parents of a beautiful baby boy they named Henry. They were also worn out, exhausted and sleep deprived, yet when Garcia offered to baby-sit so they could have a night out, they both jumped at the chance.

"It's so great Penelope's doing this," said Will.

Garcia's great," she agreed. "and she _is_ Henry's godmother, so whose better?"

"Nobody, except us of course" Will joked. Will held up his glass of beer. "to the most beautiful woman in the room" he toasted.

JJ smiled and took a sip of her club soda. She was really enjoying herself and was about to say so when she saw Will staring intently over her shoulder.

"Ah Will, for somebody that thinks I'm so beautiful, you're spending a lot of time looking at something else."

Will looked at her quickly, then said, "Oh sorry honey, but isn't that Spencer Reid sitting alone in the corner over there?"

JJ turned around and sure enough, there sitting alone at a table for two sat Dr. Spencer Reid, reading the back of a Sugar Twin packet.

"Oh no! Poor Reid, look at him."

Will peered at Reid, "Cher I don't think it's that bad. He's only going to eat dinner, not commit suicide."

"But Will, he's all by himself. Why in the world would he choose this place to eat, it's all couples?"

"JJ darlin', maybe he just had a hankerin' for some good eye- talian food."

JJ shook her head, "Why don't we invite him over to join us?"

Will looked aghast, "Honey, I already have to share you with a short, tubby little man, I'm not sharing you with a tall skinny one too."

JJ blinked at him, "You know he _is_ our son's godfather."

Will took her hands, "Yes I know and I think the world of him, but right now. I want to be with you and you alone. Tell you what, we'll go over after dinner and say hello. I selfishly just want to look at my woman tonight."

JJ reluctantly agreed, "Ok, but let's have him over to dinner soon. I worry about him being lonely," She noticed Will staring over her shoulder again. "Will?"

Will's attention had been drawn to the sight of a tall slim brunette in a red dress walking over to Reid's table. Reid stood up, the woman leaned over, kissed him on the cheek and then they both sat down smiling at each other.

"Will? Will?" JJ waved her hand in front of his face.

Will looked at her, "JJ, does Reid have a sister?"

JJ looked perplexed, "Ah no, I'm pretty sure he doesn't"

"Well then, I guess he isn't as lonely as you thought. Look over there."

JJ turned around again and was shocked to see Spencer holding hands across a table with an extremely pretty young woman with long chestnut hair. '_What the hell?' _she thought. She couldn't seem to look away.

"JJ you're staring" Will scolded.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just a little shocked"

"Shocked," Will repeated. "I'da thought you'd be happy he's not alone."

"Well maybe shocked isn't the right word, I suppose surprised."

"Fine, now lets get back to us," Will held up his glass to make another toast when he was suddenly transfixed by the scene behind JJ.

"Ok Will, what are they doing now?"

Will squinted, "I think he is pulling something out of her ear."

JJ looked horrified, "Eww! That's gross Will."

"No no," laughed Will. "It's cool. some kind of magic trick. It's cute, a little flower or something. She's laughing. I think she likes it."

JJ frowned, "Reid never did tricks for me"

Will arched an eyebrow, "I didn't know Reid was supposed to do tricks for you. But hell, if that's part of his job description, do you think he'd come over and levitate that couch into the other room?"

"That's not what I meant Will, I just worry... I can't explain"

Will looked at the pretty blond, "JJ if it will make you happy. I can give you a play by play." Will squinted again and began speaking in hushed tones like he was commentating at a golf tournament.

"_Dr. Reid is taking her hand, yes! Now he's got her right hand as well. I think he's going for it! He's leaning closer, this might be it. He's going for that kiss… closer.. closer…YES! He's made contact, he's got her in a lip lock! I think tongues may be involved. WHAT! What's this? Oh no! He just grabbed her tits!"_

JJ gasped and spun around in her chair towards Reid, only to see that the couple were innocently looking over their menus. JJ gritted her teeth and turned back to Will who was now convulsing with silent laughter. "Gotcha darlin'," he crooned.

"William LaMontagne, you'll pay for this" she fumed

Will wiped tears from his eyes, "Oh cher, you should have seen your face," JJ glowered at him. Will stood up and offered his hand. "C'mon, let's go say hello like the civilized grown ups we are."

Will and JJ made their way to Reid's table. He saw them and stood up. " JJ, Will , what a surprise!" He introduced the couple to his date, "Guys, this is Austin."

The young woman looked up at them and smiled, revealing the most stunning green eyes that JJ had ever seen. Austin held out her hand, "Pleased to meet you. Spencer has told me a lot about you."

"Do I detect a trace of an accent there" asked Will.

She smiled, "I'm from Atlanta Georgia," she replied.

"Reid you got yourself a Georgia peach," Will enthused. Austin blushed slightly.

Reid was about to answer when his cell phone went off. He looked apologetically at his date. "Sorry I have to take this, excuse me." He moved away towards the lounge.

JJ felt she needed to say something. "So! Austin, has Spence been filling your head with useless facts and statistics?" she said, trying to be light.

Austin looked at JJ slightly puzzled. "Noo… actually Spencer is one of the most interesting men I've ever met." She said sincerely. "I don't know how he does what he does and still stays so sweet. but I guess you're used to him."

JJ felt rather abashed. She had never seen Spencer described through someone else's eyes before. At work he was the little nerdy brother they loved to tease. Austin saw a sweet sensitive man. It was unnerving.

Reid returned frowning, "Sorry, it was just Morgan trying to torture me."

Austin nodded at Reid, "I remember him," The two laughed, obviously enjoying some kind of private joke. Suddenly JJ and Will felt like intruders.

"Anyways," Will said. "We just wanted to say hello. It's been a pleasure meeting you Austin, enjoy your dinner." The couples said goodbye and JJ and Will returned to their table. JJ was quiet. Will took JJ's hand. "Honey, are you a little upset Reid found someone he likes better than you?" His voice was soft and gentle. JJ looked up surprised.

"Oh Will honey no! It's just that everything is moving on without me. I 've been gone for just over a month and what, suddenly Reid has a girlfriend? When did that happen? I'm out of the loop, I'm forgotten."

Will put her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Cher, nobody could ever forget you."

JJ smiled, "You know just what to say, I love you Will"

Will looked into her eyes, "You know just what to say too."

&&&&&&&&&&&

Penelope Garcia wrapped up her knitting as she heard JJ and Will come back from their date. She rushed over to greet them.

"How's Henry?" they both asked at once.

"Perfect," replied Garcia. "He had a bottle of that milk you pumped, I burped him, changed him and I put him down about a hour ago. So, how was the restaurant? Did you see Reid and his date?" Garcia's eyes brightened with interest.

Jennifer's eyes narrowed, "Garcia, how did you know about Reid and his date?"

Garcia realized her blunder, "Um well... he came to me yesterday and asked me about a nice place to take a date for dinner and... "

"--And then sent us to spy for you," finished JJ.

"Well Kevin was busy and the restaurant doesn't have security cameras to hac.. well never mind," she smiled nervously. "I just worry about him, I'm a concerned friend." and as if that explained everything she asked again, " Please tell me about Reid's date."

JJ shook her head, "I'm going to check on Henry," she turned to Will. "Maybe Will can tell you about it, he sat facing them all night." Will caught the look from JJ as she went up the stairs.

"Sure I will," Will put an arm around Garcia's shoulders and led her to the couch.

"Is she beautiful?" asked Garcia.

Will shook his head forlornly, " Ugly as sin and has a butt bigger than the Bayou"

"Oh no," said a shocked Garcia.

"And drunk as a skunk to boot, you should have seen her put away that whiskey," Will said, shaking his head.

"Poor Reid!"

"Well now Penelope, Reid did seem kinda into her"

Penelope, now slightly encouraged, "He did, he liked her?"

Will faced her, "I didn't want to tell JJ this, but before we left, his date took me aside and asked if Reid was into S&M, of course I don't know him as well as the rest of you, so I told her I didn't know."

"Oh Will" groaned Garcia.

"So she said tonight she was just going to start him with a little light bondage and eventually work her way up to nipple clamps and whips."

Garcia jumped up, "Oh no, my poor baby! Sorry Will got to go, got to find Morgan, Poor Reid! Loved watching Henry, kiss JJ for me." With that she whirled out their door like a mini blond tornado.

JJ crept down the stairs smiling and put her arms around her husband to be. "You are an evil evil man, Will LaMontagne"

Will grinned, "That'll teach her to use us as spies," He hugged her tighter. "Shall we go to bed darlin'?"

"You bet, our little task master will probably be awake in a couple of hours, hungry again. We need our sleep."

Will sighed. It wasn't quite what he had in mind, but either way, he was happy.

FIN

**AN: I don't know if the Austin character will ever appear again, but I found her quite likable and wanted to put her in a fic. Please read and review, I really enjoy feedback.**


End file.
